The Boy
by Katie190297
Summary: When Zoe finds out that she had 70 copies around the world she is shocked. She knew that they were all sister expect one that the team was not sure off. What happens when they find out that the boy is actually living in London too and someone that they's never expect. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Copies

The team stood in shock as they saw all the heat signatures of all of Zoe's copies around the world.

There was only Zoe in London but another two heat signatures showed up on screen.  
'I can't breathe' Zoe gasped and she fell into Dan's arms.  
She had fainted.  
'We need to get her home' Tom said as he grabbed her legs to carry Zoe to the lift.  
Zoe was living with Frank but he couldn't take her home as he had to call Stella and tell her what was going on.  
Frank passed to house keys to Aneisha.  
'Right I want you to take her home and put her to bed, Dan you stay up stairs with her, Tom and Aneisha you stay downstairs but no funny business' Frank said dialing Stella.  
Tom winked at Aneisha as they went up the lift.

When they were near the house Tom pulled out his spy pod and looked at the map of all Zoe's copies.  
At the house Tom and Aneisha was sat on the sofa cuddling, Aneisha new that there was something wrong.

'Tom, what's wrong?' Aneisha asked worriedly.  
Tom didn't answer so she just grabbed his face and kissed him.  
'You know how to make me talk' Tom grinned breathlessly after the couple broke apart for air.  
Tom slowly took off his jacket to reveal his arm.

On this arm in green glowing letters read F.5.3.T.O.M.6

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and look at my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	2. Unknown

**At HQ**

"Frank is everything alright?" Stella said as she came through the lift doors.  
He couldn't wrap his head around the whole copies business.  
"No" Frank answered shaking his head.  
"Look at the map, of all of Zoe's copies around the world. This can't be right. All the other copies are spread around the world but there is another copy here in London.  
Frank and Stella first knew about the copies a few weeks ago when they needed to use Zoe's DNA for a mission.  
They found out that there was 70 copies around the world.  
69 Female including Zoe and 1 unknown.  
The team couldn't find out who was the Unknown because everything they tried to find out it just came up as masked.  
Who ever this unknown is, really doesn't wan't to be known.  
Suddenly a computer bleeped in the corner.  
"Tom left his computer on again, better shut it down" Frank said walking over to the computer.  
Tom had locked the computer before he had ran off with the rest of the team.  
"I don't know why he locks this thing, The password is easy" Frank said typing Aneisha into the password box.  
"Very clever agent London" Stella said as she walked up behind him.  
When the computer was unlocked they saw what the didn't think to see.  
Similar to the heat signature of Zoe's but the computer read that the DNA's was THOMAS TUPPER.  
Frank clicked on London and in London read V.9.5.Z.O.E.6 which was Zoe and other which read F.5.3.T.O.M.6 with the words masked next to in in brackets.  
"Tom is another copy?" Stella asked in shock.  
Frank nodded.  
"Nobody can ever find about this, if the master mind is every put into Tom's body, then MI 9 is done for".

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	3. Paris

**Upstairs at the London household**

Zoe shot up in her bed and screamed.  
She look around the room everywhere till she saw Dan sat beside her in a chair.  
"Huh, Dan what happened?" She asked scratching her head in confusion.  
Dan explained what happened at HQ with her copies and that she fainted and they brought her home.  
"Thanks, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for" Zoe sad hugging Dan.  
Dan and Zoe sat there in each other's arms thinking of what the future would hold now.  
"I want to meet my siblings" Zoe spoke up suddenly.  
Dan sat there looking shocked.  
"Are you sure about this, I mean you can't go alone" Dan said.  
Zoe grabbed Dan's face and kissed him roughly.  
Then she grabbed her guitar and started playing.  
Dan knew this song well and smiled as Zoe started to sing.

_"Baby say goodnight_  
_Text me when you get home safely_  
_Like you always did_  
_When we was first dating_

_You're sitting in your office dreaming of a different life_  
_You say you wanna make me smile and see my wild side_  
_If we don't leave town now_  
_We're never gonna get out of here alive_  
_I'm walking home from school my thoughts are drifting into space_  
_Why don't we leave tonight and take off to a different place_  
_Don't tell my daddy why, gotta get on that plane and just fly_

_Take me to Paris_  
_Let's go there and never look back_  
_Paris, we can be crazy like that_  
_You're such a naughty boy_  
_Why you taking that Polaroid_  
_Put on a show you'll enjoy_  
_Take me to Paris_

_I wanna be that fantasy that you got on your mind_  
_Flying across the sea to somewhere that they'll never find_  
_We should go out while we're young_  
_Cause one day we will want to rewind_

_Our time in Paris_  
_Take me to Yves Saint Laurent_  
_Paris, make out in a dark restaurant_  
_We'll dance until we die_  
_Wanna go out every night_  
_Promise we won't say goodbye_

_Take me to Paris_  
_Let's go there and never look back_  
_Paris, we can be crazy like that_  
_You're such a naughty boy_  
_Why you taking that Polaroid_  
_Put on a show you'll enjoy_  
_Take me to Paris_

_Walking through the streets at dawn_  
_We dance by empty carousels_  
_Singing about the Sacré-Cœur_  
_And climbing up the Tour Eiffel_  
_Under the stars_  
_We are, we are dreaming_

_You're such a naughty boy_  
_Why you taking that Polaroid_  
_Put on a show you'll enjoy_

_Take me to Paris_  
_Take me to Yves Saint Laurent_  
_It's Paris, make out in a dark restaurant_  
_We'll dance until we die_  
_Wanna go out every night_  
_Promise we won't say goodbye_  
_Take me to Paris"_

Once she finished singing, the couple kissed.  
"I will defiantly take you around the world babe" Dan said as they kissed again.  
"Just take me to Paris stud" Zoe said as they broke apart.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	4. The Story

_Tom, what's wrong?' Aneisha asked worriedly._

_Tom didn't answer so she just grabbed his face and kissed him._  
_'You know how to make me talk' Tom grinned breathlessly after the couple broke apart for air._  
_Tom slowly took off his jacket to reveal his arm._

_On this arm in green glowing letters read F.5.3.T.O.M.6_

"Is that what I think it is" Aneisha asked grabbing his arm and inspecting it.  
Tom nodded, then burst into tears.  
Aneisha grabbed him into a hug letting his emotions pour out.  
"I'm so sorry I never told you, I never knew what it mean't till I joined MI high" Tom said poking his arm after he had stopped crying.  
"This is alot to take in so you need to listen carefully. When I was little I didn't know my dad because my dad is the master mind, i'm guessing you realised that by now, it works like Zoe with DNA of the master mind thing. Whenever I got upset when I was little my mum used to tell me this story about about this man called the master mind who made 70 DNA copies of himself because he was getting sick and ended up as something in a jar, he made the copies so he could live forever in one of the copies bodies. But one girl and the only boy was right enough to become the master mind. The boy was named F.5.3.T.O.M.6 and the girl V.9.5.Z.O.E.6. but I thought it was just a story till I turned 15 last year and green letters started to appear on my arm. Then when I joined MI High and met Zoe I realised that the boy was me." Tom said sobbing uncontrollably.  
Aneisha grabbed Tom's face and said "Now listen here Thomas Tupper, I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that".  
Suddenly Tom's phone went off.  
It was his mum.  
"Tom, where are you? It's getting late" His mother asked over the phone.  
Tom expalinded that he was ok and staying over at a friends house.  
When Tom said goodbye to his mother he went back to his home page at glanced at the front screen picture for a few seconds.  
He smiled at the screen as he saw him and Aneisha staring back at him, the first pic they had together when they first became a couple.  
"6 months later and still going strong" Aneisha said hugging him.  
Tom nodded and the couple shared another kiss.

* * *

**At the Tupper household**

As Tom's mother hung up the phone from talking to Tom she started to cry.  
"I'm sorry sister but that was the last time you ever got the hear your so called son again" chuckled the Crime Minister.  
Suddenly KORPS agents broke down the front door and took Tom's mother away.  
"You will never get away with this, Tom is a smart boy, him and his friends will come and destory you" Tom's mother shouted as she was dragged away.  
"Oh but I will Elizabeth, time is up, you said you would bring him to me as soon as he turned 15, now time has run out!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	5. London Residents

**At the London Household**

Frank walked in to found the house silent.  
"Everybody to the living room please" He shouted up the stairs.  
Tom and Aneshia broke apart from a kiss as Frank entered the living room.  
Frank could see that Tom had been crying.  
As Zoe and Dan entered the large living room they too noticed that Tom's eyes were red and puffy.  
"Tom is everything alright it looks like you've been crying" Zoe said as she sat on Dan's lap in a chair.  
Tom looked at Aneisha to say please don't say anything.  
"Tom can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" Frank asked opening the kitchen door.  
He gave Aneisha a kiss on the cheek, then followed Frank into the kitchen.  
"I know about the whole copy business Tom, when were you planning to tell us and who else knows?" Frank asked going into the cupboard and handing him a biscuit.  
"Thanks, I was planning to tell you as soon as you got your heads around the whole copy thing and only Aneisha knows but I think my mum knows" Tom said munching on the biscuit carefully.  
"Is that why you are upset? Because you told Aneisha?" Frank asked.  
Tom nodded.  
Frank opened the kitchen door and walked back into the living room motioning him to follow.  
"I think it's best everybody goes home now and gets some sleep" Frank said.  
It was really late.  
Dan's parents knew that he would be with Zoe and just didn't care if he came home or not anyway.  
Aneisha was staying with Tom and his mother while her parents were on a business trip.  
Everyone gathered around the front door and said goodbye to Zoe and Frank.  
Tom and Aneshia stood at the gate holding hands starting up at the stars as Dan gave Zoe a goodnight kiss.  
Zoe waved goodbye to Dan and shut the front door.  
The team lived all next to each other in a row.  
There was Frank and Zoe's house, Then's Dan's, next Tom's then finally Aneisha's.  
"Right my lady, let's take you home" Tom said winking at Aneisha.  
Once they arrived at Dan's house Tom stopped dead in his tracks.  
Tom's front door was open and the front lawn was trashed.  
Dan ran back next door the get Frank.  
Tom ran into the house leaving Aneisha at the gate in pure shock.  
The team entered the house to find Tom on the living room floor crying.  
Tom looked up the find the team standing in his living room doorway.  
"KORPS HAS TAKEN MY MOTHER!" shouted Tom.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	6. I Am Unkown

_"Right my lady, let's take you home" Tom said winking at Aneisha._

_Once they arrived at Dan's house Tom stopped dead in his tracks._

_Tom's front door was open and the front lawn was trashed._

_Dan ran back next door the get Frank._

_Tom ran into the house leaving Aneisha at the gate in pure shock._

_The team entered the house to find Tom on the living room floor crying._

_Tom looked up the find the team standing in his living room doorway._

_"KORPS HAS TAKEN MY MOTHER!" shouted Tom._

The team stood in shock.  
"We don't know that Tom" Frank said walking over to him.  
Tom got up off the floor and sat on the sofa.  
Everybody sat around the living room until Aneisha spoke up.  
"It's time to tell them Tom"  
He nodded.  
Tom told the story of what his mother had told him.  
"But that doesn't mean that KORPS has your mother" Zoe spoke up.  
Tom sighed and continued talking.  
"Yeah it does, when I had just joined MI 9 my mum was sorting through my school bag and found my security pass, I know i'm such an idiot. She told me that she was an ex KORPS agent and left KORPS to protect me. But her sister wouldn't leave to protect her own nephew. She found out I had the code on my arm and told me that someday KORPS would come get her to get back at me for not agreeing to go into the mastermind before I joined MI 9."  
Everybody sat there in shock.  
Suddenly Tom's phone rang.  
It was his Auntie.  
The Crime Minister!  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOTHER!"  
"Well that's not a nice way to speak to your auntie is it now? It's time to deal with destiny Thomas"  
Then the line went dead.  
Tom had lost it by now.  
He was up and out the door running into the streets.  
He didn't get far.  
Aneisha left the house to find him at the park sat on the swings with red puffy eyes again.  
She sat down on the other swing.  
"Hey,we'll find her Tom"  
Tom nodded.  
"Come on lets go home"  
They walked home hands clasped and smiling at each other.  
"Right the whole team had agreed to stay here tonight in case KORPS pull anything" Frank said.  
Suddenly the front door swung open.  
A smoke bomb was fired into the room.  
Nobody could see anything.  
There was a lot of shouting from Tom then silence.  
When the smoke cleared everybody looked around for him but he was nowhere to been seen.  
"THEY HAVE HIM!" Aneisha screamed braking down into tears.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	7. Family

**Tom's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a white room.  
Wait, I opened my eyes?  
The last thing that I remember was smoke gas at my house and Aneisha calling my name as my eye lids become heavy.  
Then it dawned on me.  
Aneisha I said out loud and stood up.  
I looked around the room and saw a woman in the corner lifting her head from her knees.  
It was my mother.  
I rushed over to her.  
"Thomas, your awake" she said.  
I nodded.  
Suddenly a door swinged open.  
"Ah Thomas you are awake, right we are preparing the machine to transfer the master mind into your body" Spoke the crime minster.  
"You are not putting a criminal master mind in my son's body" screamed my mother.  
Then 2 KORPS Agents came into the small room.  
I backed in to the corner.  
One of the goons gave the crime minister a knife.  
"Right, this is how it is going to work, you boy will go into the machine on your own accord but if you deny you would be forced." The evil woman spoke passing the knife from hand to hand.  
"Never!" I shouted.  
The next part was just like a dream.  
It wasn't real.  
It couldn't be real.  
"MI 9 you are under arrest" Shouted somebody from down the corridor.  
I suspect that it was Frank so I shouted out to him  
I could hear about 20 pairs of feet running down the corridor.  
The 2 goons ran off down the corridor.  
Crime minister held the knife up against my mums neck and sliced.  
She had slit my mother's throat.  
Suddenly MI 9 agents filled the small room and arrested my so-called auntie.  
She wasn't my auntie.

She was the person that could cause my mother's death.

My team came into the room rushing over to me and calling my name as I broke down on the for crying.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	8. Let It Go

**1 week later**

Tom was still grieving over the death of his mother.  
The Crime Minister had been sentenced to jail for life and there was no way of her getting out.  
Day in and day out nobody heard or saw Tom.  
He was close with his mother and now he had no family left.  
Tom was asleep on the sofa when he heard his phone ringing.  
Finally after a week he checked it.  
500+ messages and 200 missed calls and now he had another missed call after not answering Aneisha.  
He wasn't even sure if he was even dating Aneisha anymore.  
That thought made a tear slip down his face.  
'Thomas' A voice wishperd.  
He shot up from the sofa in shock.  
That voice.  
He knew that voice so well.  
'Aneisha, where are you?' he asked  
Tom went to the front door and found her hunched over to mail box.  
Aneisha stood up when she realised that the door was open.  
'TOM!' She cried and tackled Tom in a big hug into the house.  
The couple sat quietly chatting about anything and everything until there was a knock on the door.  
As Tom pulled back the door he saw the rest of his team mates and pulled them all into a big hug.  
'OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY'Tom shouted  
Zoe, Dan, Stella and Frank all smiled at him.  
They were all sat in the living room in comfortable silence.  
'I can't live here, it reminds me too much off my mother and that my auntie is a back stabber' Tom said with tears on his face.  
'Live with me?' Aneisha asked.  
Tom shook his head so fast his head nearly fell off.  
'No no no, it would be too hard since you only live next door'.  
The eam thought for a moment, when Stella came up with a solution.  
'MI.9 safe house, how's that?' she asked.  
Tom nodded with a grin on his face.  
'Prefect' He grinned.  
Zoe coughed.  
'So Tom your my brother eh? how about that?' Zoe said.  
'Yeah how cool is that' Tom answered.  
The team got up and had a big hug in the middle of the large living room.  
Tom and Zoe hung on for a bit longer as the rest of the team sat back down.  
'Want to come find our sister's with me' Zoe asked.  
'I thought you would never asked' Tom giggled.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


End file.
